1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer program product, system, and method for setting copy permissions for target data in a copy relationship.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a storage environment, production volumes at a primary storage site may be copied to volumes in a secondary storage site to provide redundant copies of data. In the International Business Machine Corporation's (“IBM”) z/OS® Global Mirror, data is asynchronously copied from the primary storage site to the secondary storage site. Data may be copied in consistency groups, such that copied data is consistent as of a point-in-time. In a consistency group, the order of dependent writes is preserved in the copying of the data. (z/OS is a registered trademark of IBM in the United States and other countries)
The target data at the secondary site, to which the source data at the primary storage site is copied, may be copied to a third copy at the secondary site using point-in-time (“PiT”) copy techniques, such as the IBM FlashCopy® (FlashCopy is a registered trademark of IBM). In this way the target data in the copy relationship with the source data at the primary site becomes the source data for the PiT copy to the third copy. In other implementations, such as IBM Global Copy, the third copy may be in a third site.
There is a need in the art for improved techniques for managing the copy of the target data at the secondary site to an additional copy.